vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kessler
Summary Kessler is the main antagonist of inFAMOUS. Kessler was an alias used by Cole MacGrath when he returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons from Alden Tate's father, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Possessing nearly double the power of his past self, Kessler was a very powerful Conduit, capable of manipulating electricity, as well as having several other abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely higher Name: Kessler, Cole MacGrath Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Over a century old Classification: Human Conduit, First Sons Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Low-Mid via absorbing electricity), Bio-Scanning, X-Ray Vision and Aura Sensing (Likely possesses the Radar Pulse), Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Capable of time travel, and seemingly summons First Sons drones by pulling them through rifts in time. Possibly has Precision Mode, which allows him to slow down time to a crawl, allowing to aim more accurately and react to attacks quicker), Telepathy, Can generate electricity without the constant need to recharge from an outside source, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can produce shockwaves of kinetic energy), Can drain bioelectricity and life energy with a touch (via Bio-Leech), Teleportation and Intangibility (via Flash-Step), Weather Manipulation (Likely possesses this ability from his past self, who could create a city-wide thunderstorm after he had just acquired his powers), Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes and shockwaves by punching the ground), Attack Reflection (with Shockwaves), Duplication (Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself that can invoke mental damage upon physical contact), Electrical Aura (Possesses an ever-present aura around himself that pops up whenever he is struck by an attack), Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis (via Magnetism), Longevity (Was able to live for over a century), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally attack enemies via Phantasms, they are potent enough to easily bypass the mental defenses of Cole), Memory Manipulation (Can implant his memories into a person via physical contact. Said injection also renders the person temporarily incapacitated), Perception Manipulation (His Phantasms cause the player’s vision to whiten the closer they get, making it difficult to see them), Durability Negation, Limited Precognition (After absorbing massive amounts of electricity, he receives visions of himself in the future using powers he has just acquired, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them. His Radar Pulse allows him to sense hostile intent in others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people with his lighting and electro-magnetism based telekinesis, can induce heart attacks with his electricity), Accelerated Development (via scaling to his younger self), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits can gain new power or improve upon current ones by stressing their bodies in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will also develop new powers to best aid the situation). Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Easily resisted Sasha's Mind Control without even trying in her prime, who was able to easily control all of Empire City in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and drained by the First Sons), Perception Manipulation (Kessler was completely unaffected by the effects of Sasha's tar, which could manipulate what the victim see's, feels, hears, etc), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, was completely unaffected by Sasha's tar, which could drive people into a murderous frenzy), Electricity, Absorption (Of matter and energy), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro Quantum level. His past self showcased such resistance, and likely possesses it himself), Poison, Acid, Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), and Heat, possibly Acausality (Type 1) (Was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline. Was perfectly content with killing Cole in their battle and searching for a replacement to combat The Beast, implying he would've been unaffected by the death of his past self. However, since the mechanics of time travel in InFAMOUS are never elaborated on, we don't know if this is simply due to Multiverse theory or not.) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+, likely higher (Kessler's abilities as a Conduit were much stronger than Cole's abilities, given that Kessler developed his abilities with Ray Sphere technology for many years. Able to create earthquakes of an unknown magnitude with a simple punch. Treated both Sasha and Alden as non-threatening weaklings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can casually dodge Cole's lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Physically overpowered Cole in their struggle). Class G with Magnetism/Telekinesis (Comparable or superior to his past self, and easily rag-dolled him across the battlefield) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+, likely higher (Can create earthquakes with a punch. Contended with his younger self) Durability: At least Large Island level+, likely higher (Could easily endure an onslaught of attacks from Cole, and was apparently barely affected by an attack from Sasha) Stamina: Superhuman. Significantly lower after using his most powerful attacks, likely decreased due to old age. Range: Several Kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Is an incredibly advanced scientist, who used his knowledge to sky-rocket the development of the First Sons organization and their technology, which is hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world and leaves even the most brilliant modern scientists in shock and making them think they've been abducted by aliens. Likely developed his own cybernetic devices that he wears, and created the Ray Sphere in a few decades, a device that originally took over a century to perfect. Is also incredibly skilled in espionage and tactical maneuvering, able to easily overwhelm his opponents in the midst of combat and exploit the slightest weaknesses. Tricked the government into funding and authorizing the First Sons experiments, and kept them from finding out about his true plans until it was too late. Planned the Empire City Quarantine for decades and planned the entirety of the events of inFAMOUS 1 in perfect detail up until his death. Has extensive knowledge of the future (as it is history where he comes from) and made numerous "predictions" that were never once wrong. Has over a century of experience dealing with various different types of Conduits and honing his own powers. Weaknesses: Using too much electricity will exhaust him, leaving him temporarily vulnerable (After being exhausted, he will regain his stamina and electrical energy in a few seconds). Whether or not he still has the same weaknesses as Cole is unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flash Step:' Could easily travel long distances with this ability. Can even zip around Ground Zero several times within a second and dodge Cole's lightning bolts. *'Shockwave:' Can summon long range shockwaves. Doesn't need to 'charge up' and can control knockback (Make someone trip or knock someone a city block away) and damage (Deal little damage or high damage). *'Ground Pound:' Just by charging for a second, could summon miniature expanding earthquakes with a simple punch. Could be enhanced if used after jumping. *'Phantasms:' Can summon multiple transparent clones of pure energy while using other abilities. Can invoke mind rape effects stunning someone for awhile, but can also take a couple of hits *'Lightning Burst:' Shoots out a burst of lightning that looks like a beam. *'Electric Lift:' Can lift someone with electricity with ease. Can electrocute them in the process and toss them around easily. Covers the diameter of Ground Zero showcasing a wide range. *'Grenades:' Can summon landmine-esque grenades, detonating when someone is nearby. Typically thrown around as a volley but can be manually detonated. *'Mental Attacks:' Can send own memories into a target by grabbing their head. *'Electric Touch:' Using one's own electricity against them, kills them with it with a touch. *'Barrier:' Constantly has a barrier that defends him from damage until he's resting. Able to take on bullets and a lightning storm. *'Drone Summon:' By seemingly ripping out a rift of time or by some other means, summons three grenade launcher drones. *'Time Travel:' One-way trip back to time. Might be possible to use repeatedly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:InFAMOUS Category:Weather Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6